


She hates them all

by Diana924



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Revenge, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Li detesta, Mary li detesta tutti





	She hates them all

Li detesta, Mary li detesta tutti.

Detesta i suoi compaesani perché è a causa loro se John Alden è dovuto andare via e poi è morto, se fosse rimasto a Salem con lei sarebbe vivo, se fosse rimasto forse l’avrebbe sposata, se fosse rimasto con lei le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Invece John è andato a combattere in una guerra che non li riguardava per un re lontano e per gente che lo ha sempre sottostimato.

Detesta con uguale odio le streghe dell’Essex che le avevano garantito salute e potere ma senza spiegarle cosa avrebbe perso. Sposare George Sibley è stato il tormento più grande, era appena una fanciulla quando le streghe l’hanno gettata in pasto quel … mostro, e tutto perché avevano bisogno che la moglie dell’uomo più importante della città fosse dalla loro parte; almeno si è vendicata di George riducendolo all’impotenza, vedere quel corpo sfatto marcire giorno dopo giorno le procura un sottile piacere. Le streghe l’hanno costretta a rinunciare al suo bambino, il figlio di John, l’unica testimonianza dell’amore puro che ha provato da fanciulla e che le anziane hanno sacrificato alle loro ambizioni.

Detesta il magistrato Hale che crede di poterla comandare, non lei che è destinata a completare il Sommo Rito ma che deve muoversi con cautela perché ha rivali nella stessa congrega, ma appena tutto sarà compiuto Hale sarà il primo a morire, lui e quella sua odiosa figlia.

Ci sono dei giorni in cui odia anche Tituba, è colpa sua se è diventata quello che è, è colpa della schiava se ha dovuto rinunciare a tutto per un potere che i suoi stessi alleati vogliono toglierle, è colpa di Tituba se ha cominciato a praticare la magia.

Le hanno tolto la sua innocenza, le hanno tolto la sua libertà e le hanno tolto il suo bambino ma pagheranno, le streghe, George, i cittadini di Salem e persino Tituba, quando avrà raggiunto lo scopo a cui l’hanno destinata Mary è decisa a scatenare i suoi poteri contro di loro, soprattutto perché le hanno tolto John Alden e la possibilità che aveva di poter essere felice con lui, sarà la strega più potente del New England come è stato deciso per lei, ma non prima di averli annientati tutti, quello che ha perso è troppo da sopportare e quello che è diventata talvolta le fa orrore, ed è solo colpa degli altri. E pagheranno per questo, pagheranno tutti.


End file.
